Part Three
by SHNfanyay
Summary: Yes, this is the third story... the one that deals with Souta and stuff. You really should read the first two first... and if you didn't whatever. As far as what it's about... if you read chapter one it might answer that question. Enjoy .
1. Part Three, Chapter One

Disclaimer- .ohsukaH uY uY ro ,ahsayunI nwo t'nod I  
(I don't own Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. )  
  
(This story starts a while before Kagome and Naraku leave the 'trap'... in fact, it starts the night before SesshouMaru take's Souta to Kurama's apartment ((.)  
  
Prolog  
  
Kurama sighed as he looked at the fire apparition opposite of him. Hiei had decided to stay with him, even after they robbed Spirit World. After Koenma had told them of their punishment, Hiei had refused to go back to Makia, saying something about keeping an eye on something. Kurama really hadn't been paying too much attention on what he was saying, since other things had been troubling him lately.  
Genkia had started her tournament to find her next successor, and Yuske had been forced into joining it. But the thought of the Spirit Detective failing, and Rando attacking the people of Tokyo didn't bother Kurama, because he know that either Hiei or himself could take care of that. What concerned him was the date.  
It's been four-hundred years, and three hundred sixty-three days since Kagome's disappearance, which meant that there was a chance he could still find her in this time, if he hurried. He still wasn't sure how long she had been away from her time before he first met her, but he knew that Shippo had spoken of her living about five-hundred years in the future once.  
{She certainly did a great job of hiding herself in this time.} Yoko thought.  
Suichi sighed, [Don't you ever think about anyone else? For all you know, she could already be in the past, and getting sucked into the portal as we speak.]  
{DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!} the fox yelled at his alter-ego.  
Suichi sighed and rolled his eyes, [Whatever.]  
Before either of them could say, or think, anything else, a tremor of energy shot through the room. The two demons, Hiei and Kurama, jumped up. Yoko's eyes widened as realized who it was, {Naraku!} he quickly left towards the tremor's origins.  
Hiei shrugged, 'It's not like I have anything better to do,' and followed him  
  
They arrived at a shrine, close to the Goshinbuku. Yoko slapped himself, after taking control of Suichi's body, "Of coarse, why didn't I think about checking near this tree before!?"  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about."  
Before Kurama could answer, they heard foot-steps. It seemed to belong to a kid. "I don't sense Naraku anywhere, this is a waist of my time!" Yoko growled as he left the shrine, and giving Suichi control of his body as he did so.  
Hiei looked back at the kid who was now standing in front of the God Tree, 'Why did the fox seem so eager to get away from the kid?' Not wanting to deal with annoying humans, Hiei left. When he got back to Kurama's apartment, he saw the fox pacing, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Kurama replied, still pacing.  
Hiei was about to ask him what was really wrong when Kurama's mother, Shori, walked in. "Kurama, I'm sorry I was late getting home, but I had to go back to the hospital after work and-"  
"What's wrong?!" Kurama cut her off, voice full of worry.  
She smiled at him, "Nothings wrong, it's just that they found something that they wanted me to look at. It's kind of funny really, apparently, I was adopted at a young age, and my adopted parents never had the chance to tell me."  
Kurama released a sigh of relief, "As long as you're healthy, mother."  
"I just came home to tell you that I'm going to the library for a little while, to try and find out who my real parents were." She said her good-byes, and left.  
Shortly after, Kurama decided to go to bed. He looked at Hiei, "If you need a place to sleep, the couch pulls out into a bed."  
"Hn." Hiei sat on the couch, "Demons don't need much sleep." Kurama rolled his eyes at the shorter demon's response, and went to bed.  
  
Hiei stared out the window, watching as two figures made their way towards Suichi's apartment building. The Koorime raised an eyebrow, 'What's he doing here?' Deciding that he didn't want to be the one that had to answer the door, Hiei went into Suichi's room, carefully, and quietly, took the teen's pillow out from under his head, and hit him with it none-too- gently.  
Kurama's eyes shot open when he felt the pillow hit him. Sitting up in bed, he glared at Hiei, "What was that for?"  
"Company's on it's way."  
Kurama sighed and got out of bed, "Would you mind leaving so I could get changed?" Kurama watched as Hiei walked out of the room, probebly going to find some tree to brood in or something. The fox stood up and stretched a bit before putting on his usual pink school-uniform. He walked out of his room, and was surprised to see Hiei sitting at the window, watching as two people got closer and closer. Kurama made his way to the window, and followed the Koorime's gaze. His eyes widened slightly as he murmured a name under his breath, "SesshouMaru."  
Hiei rose an eyebrow, "The Lord of the Western Keep of Makai?"  
"Yes that one but, I don't see why he would be here..." As Kurama trailed off, the doorbell rang. Kurama stopped what he was saying, and answered the door, "Yes?"  
SesshouMaru, who, Kurama noticed, was dressed in the garb of a police officer, motioned to the boy that was standing in front of him, "The kid has nowhere to go."  
{He still has that emotionless voice...} Kurama pushed back Yoko's voice as he knelt down in front of the childe, "Hello. What might your name be?"  
The boy's eyes widened before he turned his gaze to the floor, leaving SesshouMaru to answer for him, "His name's Souta. He's Kagome's brother."  
Kurama ignored Yoko's yelling about having to interrogate the boy, and showed the child in after momentarily locking gazes with SesshouMaru, who almost seemed grateful that Kurama had taken the kid in. As Kurama closed the door, the kid looked around, then backed up against said closed door, "You're the guys that were at the shrine before I saw Naraku!"  
Kurama, in an attempt to calm the boy down, smiled kindly at him, "I'm Kurama, and this is my friend, Hiei. I know how this looks, but I must reassure you that neither of us work for Naraku in any way." Kurama waited for a response, and was disappointed to see that the child still didn't trust him. Sighing, Kurama said, "I'm sorry, but it will be easier this way." Using his spirit energy, Kurama bloomed the nekashitsukeru seed he had gotten out of his hair (don't even ask what it was doing there in the first place...), and watched as it sprayed a greenish mist into Souta's face, causing him to pass out. Kurama sighed as he picked the Souta up, and took him into his bedroom, "This is going to be hard to explain to my mother."  
  
In Reikai, SesshouMaru growled as he was confronted by the, now couriering, ruler of Reikai. Well, maybe it wasn't the actual ruler of Reikai... it was more like the ruler's son. "Koenma," SesshouMaru said, "I am well aware of what you're telling me."  
"Well," Koenma did his best to look brave, "that doesn't change the facts. You still interfered with the living and-"  
SesshouMaru growled again, "This SesshouMaru did no such thing."  
"Fine, the people that work for you, still interfered with the living and went through the barrier, both of which are very serious crimes."  
"You think I don't know the laws?" SesshouMaru raised his eyebrow at the child-ruler.  
Koenma shook his head, "No, but... if you know the rules, you know that I can't do what you're asking."  
"And why not?"  
"Because... if my father finds out that I let three-"  
SesshouMaru interrupted him, "I assure you, Koenma, that any damage I inflict would be many times worse than what your father can do. After all," SesshouMaru smirked, "your father only attacks Ningenkai."  
Koenma gulped, "B-but-"  
"But nothing, Koenma."  
"Fine, fine!" Koenma sighed, "...and uhm, don't tell my father about this..."  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku left the prison in Reikai, and slowly made their way to the portal that lead them to Makai. Miroku looked over at Kohaku, "So, what do you think SesshouMaru's going to do when we get back?"  
Kohaku shrugged, "I really don't know, nor do I want to think about it." The three of them walked through the portal in silence, each left to their own thoughts.  
  
(Sorry for the wait, but... well, I wasn't sure how I was going to go about with this story... the first one's major thing was 'get the jewel and defeat Naraku', while the second one was 'get out of the trap', and this one... I really don't know yet, but when I figure it out, this story might actually have a point to it. .And, I'd also like to apologize for any spacing problems. For some reason, the new 'quick edit' thing they have fucks it up and takes out the squiggly line star thing... dose that happen to anyone else? Anywho, in an attempt to avoid it taking out my little spacers, I'm not going to look over the story with the 'preview' thing like I usually do, so if there are spacing problems, or misspellings, ect. I'm sorry. bah-bye) 


	2. Part Three, Chapter Two

Disclaimer- Ok, listen up, I've been saying this through out all three of these stories, I. DON'T. OWN. INUYASHA. OR. YU. YU. HAKUSHO! Thank you for your time .  
  
(Ok, here's the breakdown- The prolog took place a while before this chapter, I gave some clues ((very easy to see clues)) as to when the prolog was... this chapter takes place close to the end of the Dark Tournament... but it's not going to have the actual tournament, since this is an 'Inuyasha' fic, and we're just going to assume that the Dark Tournament went as it did in the series. ((If you're still reading this rant, congrats to you .)) So, this chapter has Souta, and Shippo, and Kohaku, and Sango, and Miroku, and ((most importantly)) SesshouMaru ((::drool::)) So... I've got nothing else to say, and review if you want.)  
  
Ch1  
  
Shiori Minamino walked into her apartment to see Souta doing homework while watching TV. She smiled at the boy, having gotten used to his presence a while ago, and greeted him, "Hello Souta, how are you today?"  
"I'm fine Mrs. Minamino," Souta said, smiling at her before going back to what he was doing.  
Shiori walked over to the couch and sat down next to the boy that had become part of the family, "So, I'm guessing Suichi's still away with his friends?"  
Souta nodded, "Yeah, but I bet he'll be back soon."  
"And I was looking forward to telling him the good news," Shiori sighed.  
Souta stopped writing and looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Good news?"  
"Yeah," Shiori nodded, "I finally found out who my real parents were, and you'll never guess who." Souta just looked at her, as she continued, "it was none other than Annai Higurashi." (I don't know Kagome's/Souta's grandfather's name... so I made one up... and yes, I know that a lot of you want to kill me now... ::runs away::)  
Souta just stared at her in shock, "But that was my grandfather... and you're his daughter, so that means that you're my aunt!"  
Shiori nodded at the boy, "Yes, it dose. To celebrate this new knowledge, why don't we go out for a little while?"  
Souta nodded, "Yeah ok!" Shiori laughed as she, and her now hyper nephew, went out to celebrate.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Miroku, who had been watching the conversation, turned to Sango, "Wait, isn't Shiori Minamino the mother of the boy that Yoko's spirit fled to?" Sango silently nodded as the information sank in, and Miroku fell down laughing, "Just wait until Yoko finds out!"  
SesshouMaru walked into the room they were in, and glared at the two humans that were in his room, "What will Yoko find out? That you were in my room, using my mirror to look at the lives of the living? Which is something that's not aloud I might remind you."  
Miroku stopped laughing and looked up at SesshouMaru, "Yeah, this sorta thing is usually not aloud but..."  
"But?" SesshouMaru repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
"But Sango can tell you why this time was an exception."  
Sango glared at Miroku, "What?!"  
SesshouMaru growled, "I'm waiting."  
"Yeah, uhm..." Sango laughed nervously, "it's just that it's been a while since we bothered to use this and... uh... wanted to see if it still worked?"  
Miroku nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what we were doing."  
"Well," SesshouMaru said, "it has been a while since the last time you two made your way into my room and used my mirror, without my permission."  
"Oh yeah, I remember that," Miroku said, "it was back when Lady Kagome was trying to keep that little girl from going to Hell-"  
SesshouMaru cut him off mid-sentence, "And I practically had to tie you two, along with the kitsune, down to keep anyone from interfering."  
"Yeah... that time," Sango smiled nervously.  
"So," Miroku stood up and started to walk away, "this has been a lovely conversation but Lady Sango and I really have to be going-"  
The former-monk stopped talking when SesshouMaru grabbed the back of his robes, "No, I think that you should stay here. In fact you don't seem to have anything important to do, since you took the time to abandon your duties of guarding the barrier between Makai and Ningenkai, so why don't you two help the maids clean."  
Sango and Miroku nodded as they left the room in a hurry. SesshouMaru made sure they were gone before cracking a small smile, "So the thief's human body is Kagome's cousin... wait until he finds out indeed."  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Kohaku stood at his post at the barrier, watching for any demon that tried to get out, or any human that somehow wandered in. His day had been boring, but that really wasn't a problem, since he was sure Sango and Miroku were have a much worse time than himself. After all, while he was here, taking up time out of his life to cover for their slacking, they were probebly caught by now. Kohaku smirked to himself as he thought about all that happened that day. The three of them had just finished their punish for being caught going to Ningenkai, which was to work as Koenma's ferry- girls... kimono's and all. Kohaku wanted to go home and take a break, away from whiney spirits of people who tried to beg, or bribe, their way into getting a second chance at life, but Sango and Miroku wanted to check up on Souta and make sure he was alright. Kohaku had to admit that he, too, had been curious as to how the other boy was doing but that didn't make him stupid. So, being the kind younger brother that he was, Kohaku took up Sango and Miroku's guard shifts, as well as doing his own, to keep SesshouMaru from suspecting that anyone was trying to use the mirror he had gotten from King Emma to watch the boy. SesshouMaru, of course, had not been fooled and left to talk to Kohaku, who had no problem with telling SesshouMaru exactly where his sister, and her friend, were. So, as bored as Kohaku was now, he was still better off than Sango and Miroku. The young boy closed his eyes, and relaxed.  
His relaxation, however, was short lived. A messenger demon ran up to him, and handed him a small letter before scurrying off to report that the message had been delivered. Kohaku opened up the letter and read it over before smiling to himself, 'Well, it's not too exiting, but at least it's something to do.' The ghost put the letter in his pocket, and left for Ningenkai.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Shippo watched people walking down the street from his spot in the God-Tree. They all walked by in a hurry, as if where they were going was going to explode, should they be late by a second or two. Shippo really didn't know why people rushed all the time, but they did. Others, though, decided to make up stories that the 'Old Higurashi Shrine', as it had come to be known, was cursed and/or haunted. It's not like Shippo could blame them for the storied, of course, after all, the people who lived there seemed to have the worst luck. First their daughter had gotten very sick for no apparent reason, then the shrine explodes due to unexplainable causes. Not to mention the fact that strange men, and the occasional woman, showed up at the shrine and 'disappear' moments later.  
The sun had now set, and Shippo lazily cracked an eye open as he saw another bunch of kids that had wanted to see if the place was really haunted. The fox smirked to himself, 'I guess a little fun couldn't hurt.' He dropped silently to the ground, and made his way into the shadows.  
"Hey, look, there's the shrine!" said a little boy as he ran up the steps. Following him, was a taller boy, and a girl that was about the same height as the first boy. The girl and the first boy had brown hair and eyes in fact, Shippo had guessed, they were twins. The taller boy had black hair, and green eyes.  
The girl stood slightly behind, who Shippo thought, was her brother, "I don't think we should be here... they say that an evil spirit lives here and they'll eat your soul."  
The black haired boy laughed, "Yeah right! For one thing, there's no such thing as monsters, spirits, or ghost. And for another thing, no stupid spirit is going to take my soul!"  
Shippo rolled his eyes, 'I'd like to see him say that to Kanna.'  
The brown haired boy looked back at his sister, "Don't worry, Aiko, I'll protect you."  
The girl, Aiko, shook her head, "No way, I'm getting out of here!"  
Shippo watched her run off, and decided what it was that he would do. He made his way to the shrine steps, where the girl had gone, and grabbed her, taking her into the bushes, before anyone could blink. Then, he put a leaf on his head and changed his shape/voice to meet Aiko's perfectly, except the eyes, which he made look like they had no pupils. Shippo then, slowly, made his way up the steps.  
The brown haired boy turned to see Shippo, "A-Aiko? Is that you?" he asked, fear showing in his voice.  
"Help me," 'Aiko' whispered, still walking up the stairs. Shippo mentally smirked to himself, 'This'll teach them to treat Kagome's home like a haunted house at an amusement park!'  
The black haired boy rolled his eyes, "Come on, Aiko, stop fooling around."  
"Help me," 'Aiko' whispered again, "I'm so hungry..." The boys backed up as 'Aiko' got closer and closer. 'She' held her hands out, trying to grab them, "Your souls... I need your souls..." The boys screamed, and ran off. Shippo laughed as he changed back to his original shape, "Now that was funny."  
A hand reached out of the shadows behind Shippo and placed itself on his shoulder, causing the fox to jump slightly, and turn around. Shippo had been met with the smiling face of Kohaku, "You know," he said, "I think that the reason everyone thinks this place is haunted, would be because you keep scaring everyone who comes here away."  
Shippo shrugged, "Yeah, well, they had it coming. So, Kohaku, what brings you here?"  
"I'm suppose to take a demon that made his way through the barrier back. Apparently this demon did something to piss off SesshouMaru."  
"Pissed him off?" Shippo laughed, "I pity the poor fool that did that. Mind if I tag along? It's always so much fun to see people cower in fear of that guy while he gives them their sentence."  
Kohaku smiled, "Of course you can come. After all, Shippo, you happen to be that poor fool."  
"M-me?! What did I do to him?"  
"Well, letting Sango and Miroku into his room could be it," Kohaku said, opening up a portal to Makai, "Now come on, I don't have all day."  
"Yeah, yeah," Shippo said, following behind Kohaku, and mumbling about dirty tattle-tales, and things to that effect.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Souta ran up the steps to the shrine that he used to live at, his aunt following behind him. The boy got to the God-Tree and smiled at it. 'This tree is the only thing that survived,' Souta thought to himself, 'So looking after it, and keeping people from cutting it down is the least that I can do.' He walked around what was left of the shrine, while his aunt went to the three graves that sat peacefully behind the God-Tree, and paid her respects to the father, sister, and niece that she never got to meet.  
  
(So... uhm... ::grins nervously:: please don't kill me. Well, flames for what I did about Suichi's mom being Kagome's ant is fine because 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words may never hurt me' n.n ...oh God, I'm giving them ideas... ((0.0)) well... uhm... bah-bye ::runs from angry readers::)


	3. Part Three, Chapter Three

(Really quick, I want to thank Sqeekers for reviewing, and reviewing, and reviewing some more throughout this 'three part' story... thing. So, thank you for your feedback, and giving me more than two words to read. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything who reviewed ((thank you all)) but... I'm just going to shut up now, and get on with the story... but not after wasting more of your time. Really quick for everyone that's like "isn't this a Yoko/Kagome trilogy...thing" I just want to say that I enjoy keeping you in a state of "What The Fuck?!" ((not really)) and I just thought it would be kinda stupid not to make Yoko have some sort of competition... and when I read some of the reviews ((I read them all but that's not the point)) I laughed. Because in the end, my amusement is all that matters. ((again, not really)) So if you want to see how it is that Yoko gets passed the whole 'cousin' thing ((if he dose)) then you'll just have to keep reading. But, if anyone is reading this and thinking "Hey, it would be kinda funny if Kagome ended up with blank after all this time" or "I like blank/Kagome fics better than Yoko/Kagome fics" let me know. ((insert any name you want in the above blanks)) After all, I could go in ((almost)) any direction as far as pairings go, and am not oppose to giving the readers what they request. And one final thing ((I promise this is the last thing)), if you want to IM me, and discuss ((or bitch about)) anything in this ((or any)) story ((that I wrote)) my AIM thing is 'SephyFanVII' ((that's vii capitalized)) and my Yahoo name is 'Narakuslilhelper' feel free to talk to me and stuff. )

Disclaimer- ::banging head against a wall:: I. ::bang:: Don't. ::bang:: Own. ::bang:: Inuyasha. ::bang:: Or. ::bang:: Yu. ::bang:: Yu. ::bang:: Hakusho. ::bang:: Bleh. ::passes out from head trauma::

Ch3

Souta and Shiori got back to their apartment after they were done at the shrine. The two were watching TV when Kurama walked through the door. "Shuichi," Shiori smiled at him, "how was your trip with your friends?"

"It was fine, Mother," Kurama said, smiling back.

"Guess what," Shiori said.

"What is it?"

Souta smiled as widely as was possible, "You're my cousin, Shuichi!"

Kurama stared at them blankly for a few moments as what they said sank in. On the outside Kurama looked happy, as he smiled at Souta and said, "That's great... how did you come across that bit of information?"

On the inside, Yoko was going crazy, {WHAT THE HELL!?!}

[Calm down, I'm sure that they're not serious...]

"Well," Shiori said, "as you know, I was trying to find out who my parents were, and it turns out that my parents, were Souta's grandparents. So, that means that you two are related."

Between Yoko's yelling, and the stress from his last mission just now catching up with him, Kurama did the first thing that came to mind, and fainted.

(((((((-)))))))

Yusuke dragged himself, tiredly, into his house. He made it to his room, and collapsed on his bed. Before he knew it, something was poking him in the side. He cracked an eye open to see his mom staring down at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked, groggily.

She hugged him as tightly as possible, "I wanted to be sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me."

"Can't...breath..." Yusuke chocked out. Once his mother let him go, the spirit detective gasped for air, "Mom... what was that for?"

"It's just that you leave all the time... I wasn't sure if you were going to come back this time."

Yusuke sighed, "I'll always come back, you know that. Now come on, I need to sleep. I'm tired." Yusuke didn't even give his mother time to respond before he passed out again.

(((((((-)))))))

Kazuma Kuwabara and Shizuru Kuwabara entered their apartment and practically passed out at the second they went through the door.

(((((((-)))))))

Hiei sat in a tree in Makai, resting up from the Dark Tournament. His rest was disturbed by the shouts of some demons that felt the need to gather underneath the tree the fire-apparition was currently inhabiting. Glancing down, Hiei noticed that three reptilian demons were gathered around some sort of black ball-looking thing, and trying to crack it open. "Baka," Hiei said to himself.

One of the demons below heard him and looked up, "What did you just say?!"

"Dude, leave him alone," said another one of the demons, "Besides, we'll kick his ass after we brake this thing open!"

"Uhm..." the third demon looked at the second demon, "why are we opening this thing again?"

"Because," the second demon replied, "there's gotta be treasure in here, stupid!"

Hiei rolled his eyes as the three went back to mindlessly whacking the hell out of the black ball. Not too long later, Hiei felt a burst of energy from inside the ball before it vanished. The demons took turns yelling at each other before Hiei's nerves reached their final limits, "Baka."

The first demon that had spoken to Hiei before, looked up again, "Damnit, say that to my face!"

Hiei rolled his eyes again before jumping down, and facing the lizard demon, "Baka."

The three demons lunged at Hiei, who was able to draw his katana and sever their heads from their bodies within the span of half a second.

(((((((-)))))))

Koenma was assaulted by ogres who had mounds of paperwork for the child ruler to fill out, since he wasn't able to get any of his work done while at the Dark Tournament. After a few minutes of whining, he finally got started on his paperwork. He found something very interesting while doing said paperwork, and decided it was necessary to call in Yusuke to investigate. Unfortunately, Yusuke was currently passed out, and dead to the world. After checking with Kuwabara, and Kurama, Koenma found that only one spirit detective was conscious.

'Me and my rotten luck,' the child ruler thought to himself as he called Hiei in. The koorime walked in, and rose an eyebrow. "Hiei," Koenma said, "I have a case for you."

"Hn," Hiei glared at Koenma, "why not call in the detective, or the baka?"

"I tried, but they're currently resting. Anyways," The large screen in front of Koenma's desk lit up, and showed a large black ball. Hiei soon recognized it as the thing that the lizard demons were trying to open earlier. Koenma continued, "This has been spotted in Makai, and no one seems to know what it is. You're going to go and check it out."

"No," Hiei said, in his usual monotone voice. "I'm not going to go and look at some stupid ball because the detective decided to be lazy."

"You're forgetting that you're still under probation," Koenma said, "you're lucky that I haven't decided to keep you confined in Ningenkai. But, if you decide not to do this, I might be forced to keep you confined to Yusuke's home city."

Hiei growled, "Fine. Where do I find this damned ball, anyways?!"

"Glad you see it my way," Koenma said before telling Hiei where he was going to go.

(((((((-)))))))

Miroku and Sango were scrubbing the floors of the Western Keep vigorously when Kohaku came running up to them. "Sango, Miroku," he called out, "come quick!"

They looked up from their work, and Sango asked her brother, "What's wrong, Kohaku?"

"SesshouMaru told me to summon you guys, and it took me forever to find you guys, and we're all late enough as it is, and I don't wanna end up cleaning like you two so lets go!" Kohaku turned around and started running with a confused couple following him.

Entering the main hall, they saw SesshouMaru standing by the door, "I have found out that they might have found it."

"Who... found....what?" Miroku questioned, panting.

"The people in Reikai might have found the prison that Kagome and Naraku are in."

Sango looked at SesshouMaru, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Because I just found out. Apparently, they sent the fire apparition to investigate it. The reason I summoned you is because I want you three to see if he can get it open."

"Why don't we just break it open ourselves?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed, "with any luck we'll strike Naraku in the process."

SesshouMaru rose an eyebrow, "And risk hurting Kagome while you're at it? No. You know as well as I do that it can't be broken open from the outside. If it could be, we would have done it back when Makai was created."

"Good point," Miroku said.

"Why can't we go and talk to the apparition and see if we could work together with him to open it?" Sango suggested.

SesshouMaru shook his head, "No. Every time you've tried to 'help out' the Spirit Detectives you've always made things harder for them. Or have you forgotten what happened to the last detective?"

"If he hadn't gotten in my way he wouldn't have been hit with the Hirakotsu," Sango whispered.

SesshouMaru, who heard her, snorted, "If that was the case Koenma wouldn't have had to find a new one. The point is, I don't want to have to deal with you two killing another spirit detective."

"You make it sound as though it's some sort of hobby," Miroku sighed, "But it only happened that one time..."

"Once was enough. Now go and see if he dose open it. If not, well, you two still have some cleaning to do. But if he dose, I want you both to report back to me." Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku turned around to leave, but SesshouMaru stopped them, "Oh, and get Shippo. He'll probebly want to come along."

Kohaku looked back at SesshouMaru, "Uhm... where is Shippo?"

"He's still in the dungeon."

Without another word, the three left. SesshouMaru went back to whatever he had been doing before, and smirked when he heard the loud shriek of 'HENTAI' come from down the hall.

(((((((-)))))))

Shippo, who had left the dungeon early on a 'self-motivated field trip', met up with Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku in the hall. The four of them left to find the apparition after Miroku groped Sango. It didn't take them long to find Hiei, who was staring at the prison with an indifferent face.

Suddenly the prison began to grow, and Hiei took a step away from it. Two figures flew out of the prison, and one of them landed on the unfortunate jaganshi. The second figure stood up, and the four of them gasped.

(Don't you just love collective gasps? Anywho... I'm just going to stop here ((sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be better I promise)) although I doubt it's much of a cliff-hanger. After all, most of you already have a pretty good guess as to who landed on Hiei, and who stood up. I'll get the next chapter out as fast as inspiration allows. Until then, Bah-bye)


	4. Part Three, Chapter Four

(Ok, here's the breakdown: I wrote this chapter but couldn't post it because my mother fucked up the computer, and now I can't open the damn thing. So now I have to rewrite the whole damn chapter, and it's probably not going to be anything like I had in mind at the time. That and I'm very damn pissed off right about now! Grr! ::stomps off angrily to write the chapter while murmuring about morons and obvious viruses:: )

Gothmiko- thanks for the compliment, and I hope I get good ideas too. n.n

Sunstar Kitsune- if you really want to know you're going to have to keep reading until the end. After all, if I told you right now, it would ruin all the fun. n.n

Anime Lavuh- I am mean, aren't I? But, if I didn't ever have cliffhangers, then the story would be kinda boring... that and people would stop reading. T.T And I'm very sorry for the late update, but (as stated above) my computer was screwed up, and it took a while before I got it back, then it took even longer for me to rewrite the chapter.

Miko of Light and Dark- You're name makes me think of Oreos and Star Wars (which is a pretty interesting conversation...) ::shudder:: cookies with light-sabers hurt... ANYWHO! It depends on what you mean by 'makes another appearance'. His reincarnation will be in the story (as a semi-majorish character), but no the original will not come back to life. (Besides, that would be like him becoming like another Kikyo... ::shudder:: )

Sqeekers- I can always count on you for a review. n.n It would be damn funny if Naraku landed on Hiei... especially if Kagome took some blackmail pictures ::snicker::, but I think that I have something better in mind. (At least I hope it's better) By the way, Inuyasha is dead (in case you're still unsure), but I'm not too sure if she'll be paired with his reincarnation. If I get a lot of reviews requesting it... maybe. And I think that sugar is really good. After all, if it weren't for a sugar-induced hype I never would have started this thing in the first place... or maybe that was a different story that I'm thinking about... Point Being, I formally congratulate you for your usage of the word 'fantabulous' since it reminds me of Eddie Izzard, and he makes me laugh. CONGRATS TO YOU! n.n

Katreal- Thank you for your compliments, it's very kind of you. I'm glad that you liked the other two, and I hope this one really is wonderful. Just so you know, there's going to be a lot of tie-ins from the first one (like the song Glycerin appearing everywhere) so I'm glad that you actually read it. (some people started from the second one, and that might not have been the best choice...) Sorry about the rambling, but... I got noth'n. I hope that you enjoy the rest of this story as much (if not more so) than the first two. n.n

Yup. It's me- Well, Inuyasha's body went to Hell, so his soul spent some time inside of Kagome. Then, Kagome forced it out of her body and went off to Reikai for a while. Then it reincarnated into... someone. Dose that answer your question? By the way, I'm glad that you like my stories. n.n

Tigermage- I'm glad you like my stories, and I'm sorry for the late update but there were some complications. You're my eighth reviewer for this chapter, and eight happens to be my lucky number. Congrats to you. n.n

Disclaimer- We've been over this again and again, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO, SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!

Ch4

Naraku stood up and looked around. Kagome seemed to be sleeping on top of some unknown demon, and the place that he was in was vastly different from where he was when he first entered his prison. The sky seemed to be a pale pinkish color, while the ground was a sickly yellow-green. He heard a noise to his left, and turned his head to see three four figures rushing in the opposite direction of himself. After weighing his options, Naraku decided to explore this place, since Kagome probably wasn't going anywhere. The henyou put his half of the Shikon no Tama, which was still disgustingly pure, in a pocket and flew away in a cloud of miasma.

(((((((-)))))))

Shippo glared at Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku when they returned to SesshouMaru's keep, "Why did we have to leave?! Naraku's was right there! WE COULD'VE BEATEN HIM!

Shippo felt something hit the back of his head, and turned around to see SesshouMaru standing there, "Because that would be interfering with the Spirit Detective, which what I told you not to do. Besides, if he is as strong as he was when he went in, you would've been killed and that would have made things worse. There will be a time for attacking, but that won't be until we know that Kagome is alright, and how strong Naraku really is."

"Feh," Shippo crossed his arms, a habit he had adopted from Inuyasha, "I doubt you even care about her!"

SesshouMaru punched the kitsune, who went flying a good five feet from the force, "Whether or not you choose to believe it, Kagome is the only living thing that is left of Inuyasha, and I plan to respect her and treat her like the sibling that I should have with Inuyasha. Now then, we won't attack Naraku until we know how strong he is, and what it is that he could be planning." SesshouMaru turned and walked away from the four, who began to talk about what they would say when they got to talk to Kagome.

(((((((-)))))))

Hiei opened his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out why, and when, he fell asleep. 'I was called into that damned toddler's office... went to Makai on a mission... there was a ball thing... and then something came flying out of it and hit me.' Hiei moved his gaze towards his stomach, where he felt something shift, to see a henyou sleeping peacefully. It was a female dog-henyou, with blackish blue hair and two fuzzy dog ears of the same color.

It was at this point in time that Yusuke decided to show up, out of a portal that Koenma must have summoned. The Spirit Detected took one look at Hiei before bursting out in laughter, "Koenma woke me up to help you, but it seems like you're doing just fine without me, Hiei."

Hiei growled at him, "Get this thing off of me!"

Yusuke smirked, "I don't know. I mean she looks pretty comfy to me. Besides, I'm suppose to be helping you watch some ball thing, not fixing your girlfriend problems."

"Detective," Hiei growled more threateningly, "just get it off me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke mumbled as he picked up the sleeping dog-girl. She murmured something incoherent, but stayed asleep. "So," Yusuke asked as Hiei got up and dusted himself off, "where's this ball thing we're suppose to watch?"

"It disappeared," Hiei said, while glaring at the henyou.

"Ok, what about her?" Yusuke asked, referring to the girl in his arms.

Hiei snorted, "It's not my business what you do with her, just keep her away from me."

"I can't keep her at all! Do you know what Keiko would do to me if she finds out I cancelled our date to take care of some demon girl?!"

"She's not all demon," stated a cheery voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Botan smiling. Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Either way, I can't watch her."

"The leave her here," Hiei said, as though it were the most obvious solution in the world.

"Actually," Botan smiled nervously, "Koenma was watching you guys on the view monitor in his office, and turns out that the half-demon you have there isn't on file."

"So what? It's not like it's important or anything," Yusuke stated, voicing Hiei's thoughts.

"So, someone is going to have to take care of the girl until she wakes up, and we can get a file on her," Botan smiled brightly.

"No no no!" Yusuke dropped the girl on the ground, "I can't take care of her! Keiko will kill me!"

"I guess that only leaves you, Hiei."

Hiei glared at Botan, "No."

"But Hiei, you're still under probation for the shadow sword therefore you still work under Koenma. Just think of this as a very easy mission."

Hiei nearly twitched at the news, "I don't care, I refuse to play baby-sitter to anyone! Especially some half-demon that came flying out of a giant black ball!"

Botan sighed, "Hiei, listen. If you do this your probation will be done. It's as simple as that."

"If you're lying about this," Hiei said as he picked up the sleeping girl, "I shall take great pleasure in killing you slowly and painfully." Then, he turned to go find some place to keep the girl while he watched over her.

Botan looked nervous as she added, "Oh yeah, Koenma says that they're be less of a chance of the girl being able to run away if she's in Ningenkai, since it'll be harder for her to hide there than here."

Hiei actually did twitch when he heard this, "So," his voice was practically dripping with venom as he spoke, "you're telling me that not only do I have to watch this girl, but I also have to reside in Ningenkai until Koenma gets off his lazy ass and files her?!"

Botan laughed nervously, "Y-yeah, that's what I'm telling you. But don't worry, you'll have a place to stay. Koenma already got a two bedroom apartment for you."

"I'd hate to butt in," Yusuke said, "but would ya' mind open'n up a portal yet? I really don't feel like spending my time stand'n around Makai all day."

"Uh, right." Botan opened up a portal to Ningenkai that Yusuke walked into, followed by Hiei, who was holding the passed out girl.

(((((((-)))))))

Kurama woke up with a start as something cold touched his head. He glanced to the side to see his mother smiling down at him, "Mother? What are you doing up at this time in the morning?"

She laughed a little bit before talking, "Shuichi, it's the middle of the day. You just didn't wake up after last night, so I thought that you might have a fever or something."

"No, Mother, I'm fine." Kurama let what she said sink in before he sat up, "Why didn't you or Souta wake me for school earlier?"

"Shuichi, you looked so peaceful sleeping there that neither of us had the heart to wake you. Besides, I've never seen you just faint like that before, and wasn't sure if anything was wrong."

Kurama shook his head, "I'm fine, really. It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now."

Like the fact that KAGOME'S MY DAMN COUSIN!!! Yoko yelled in his counterparts ear... or... head.

Kurama rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on, "Mother, do you think it would be alright if I left for a short walk to get some air?"

"Of course," she smiled at him, "be safe."

"I will," Kurama said as he got up and walked out the door.

(I'm sorry for it's lateness, and the shortness, but the next one will be better, and probably posted earlier. So, until then, bah-bye. n.n)


	5. Part Three, Chapter Five

Katreal- Don't worry, I plan on continuing this to the end. (if not, I think that some people might try to hunt me down...) I'm glad that, at least, one person agrees with me on the cousin thing. I just wanted to keep things interesting. And thanks for the chocolate. ::is eating it, and getting hyper enough to write the chapter::

Gothmiko- Thank you for the complement and the advice with the information. I'm going to try and look around, and I hope it'll work. n.n

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, the band Bush, or much of anything else for that matter.

Ch5

Kagome groaned as she woke up. The scent of the air informed her that she was no longer in the shadow prison, and that Naraku was nowhere around. Then again, neither was her Tetsuiga. Her eyes shot open at this realization and she looked around. She was in a small bedroom that had nothing in it, save for the twin-size bed she was currently laying on. Kagome could smell two scents outside of her room, one youkai and one... Kagome's eyes widened a bit, "I-Inuyasha!" Without any further thoughts, Kagome ran out of the room and followed the scent to it's owner. She didn't bother looking at him before glomping the one with Inuyasha's scent.

(((((((-)))))))

Yusuke was trying to keep Hiei from killing Kuwabara, who had showed up shortly after the two had come back from Makai, and made their way to the apartment Koenma had arranged for Hiei and the girl. Of course, the big oaf made a comment to Hiei about the girl that the jaganshi was holding onto. A comment that the aforementioned demon found to be... less than 'tolerable'. Which leads us to our current predicament.

Hiei is struggling against Yusuke's hold in an attempt to kill Kuwabara. Said ningen was cowering in fear. And Yusuke was just glomped by the henyou that had been laid in one of the small bedrooms in the apartment Koenma had given to Hiei and said girl.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out happily as she hugged Yusuke so hard he thought his ribs were going to break.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, having forgotten about the koorime that wanted to kill him, "What are you doing?! Do you know how upset this would make Keiko?!"

Yusuke glared at Kuwabara as the henyou let go of him and blinked, "Urameshi?"

"Yeah," Yusuke spoke between pants for air, "that's... my... name... Urameshi, Yusuke."

The henyou stared at him before smiling, "Oh, sorry about that... I thought you were... someone else," her smiled seemed to fade as she spoke.

Hiei, who had been silent up until now, spoke, "And you are?"

"Nani?"

Hiei nearly growled, "I'm stuck here until Koenma can get you on file, and that can't happen until you state who you are." The henyou stared at him blankly, which caused Hiei to growl, "Anata wa dare?!"

"Oh, I'm Kagome. You know, you could've just asked me that from the start."

"I did."

Kuwabara, who had been staring at Kagome the whole time as though sizing her up, suddenly made a high-pitched noise not unlike the kind you hear from a small child when they get their first puppy, "YOU HAVE KITTY EARS!!!"

"N-nani?" Kagome stammered as the big oaf ran over and began petting her. "What in the seven Hells do you think you're doing?!" she cried out as she got away from him, and hid behind Hiei. Hiei glared at Kagome, then Kuwabara. Kagome smiled nervously at the fire/ice-apparition, "Sorry. It's just that... well... he surprised me. Besides, they're dog ears, not cat ears."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Henyou, I don't care. All I want is for you to get away from me and Koenma to catalog you so that I can get on with my life."

Kagome sighed as she got away from Hiei, "You don't need to be so mean, geez. Anyways, since I'm probably not going to get a chance to later, would you mind if I took a shower? "  
Kuwabara smiled widely, "Can I help?!"

Kagome gave a disgusted look before throwing the closet thing to her at the idiot... unfortunately, the closest thing to Kagome was Hiei. The jaganshi was so surprised by this, that he didn't react as his body slammed into the ningen he hated so much. Yusuke, who had been watching the whole time, fell down with laughter as Kagome quickly left to take a shower.

(((((((-)))))))

Kurama walked down the streets, trying to reason with his other half. So far the 'conversation' between Shuichi and Yoko had consisted of the former trying to get the latter to stop yelling random threats and complaints about Kagome, Souta, and any other being that happened to cross his mind. The human groaned as he listened to the fox ramble, semi-incoherently, for the third hour in a row. As he walked by a small appartment, not too far from his house, a few familiar scents entered his nose.

What would Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara be doing there? Shuichi wondered.

Yoko growled, That's not important! What's important is, WHY THE HELL IS KAGOME THERE!?! Wait... HOW THE HELL IS KAGOME THERE?!

Shuichi sighed, You don't even know if that's really Kagome. For all you know, it could be her reincarnation.

As if to prove him wrong, the soft sound of singing came to Kurama's ears. "... ... ... Don't let the days go by:: Glycerin, Glycerin:: I'm never alone:: I'm alone all the time:: are you at one:: or do you lie?:: We live in a wheel:: where everyone steals:: but when we rise, it's like strawberry fields:: if I treated you bad:: you bruise my face:: couldn't love you more:: you've got a beautiful taste.:: ... ... ..." (Glycerin by Bush)

Shuichi could feel the pull of Yoko moving his limbs, and cursed the fox, Stop it!

No way in Hell could a reincarnation know that song! If it really is her... there's only one way for her to recognize me through your red hair and green eyes!

Chikuso! Shuichi cursed as the fox made him go, at speeds too fast for an ordinary human to follow, through the window, which he had to break to get through, and attack the girl who seemed to just notice his presence. Damnit, Yoko! Stop This Right Now! It's Not Right To Just Attack A Girl Like This!

(((((((-)))))))

Kagome was singing to herself in the shower when she heard the window break. Instinct told her to dodge to the side and grab Tetsuiga, which she had learned to keep close by. Kagome had barely gotten the legendary blade out of it's sheath before blocking an all-too-familiar rose-whip that had nearly hit her face. The force of the whip had caused it to wrap around the sword on contact, and Kagome used this to her advantage by pulling back said sword. The whip-wielder was pulled forward, and Kagome pounced. It wasn't long before she was straddling his hips, claws pointed at the stranger's throat.

"Who the Hell are you, and why are you attacking?!" Kagome growled at the stranger, who seemed slightly... familiar.

The stranger laughed, "I was merely seeing if you learned the point. No need to get violent."

"Well," Kagome's eyes narrowed, waiting to see what this person's next response would be, "you're the one that attacked, and lost a rose-whip."

"At least I'm not the one without cloths."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Yoko said something like that to me once! Wait..." Kagome sniffed the air, "Yoko? Is that you?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the door swing open to show Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. The three of them stared at the two on the floor, who stared back with equal surprise.

"Kurama, What The Hell Are You Doing?" Yusuke shouted, noticing their 'odd' position.

Shuichi, who had just regained control of his body, was shocked at where he currently found himself, "I-it wasn't me! Yoko made me do it!"

Kagome blinked, "Huh? What are you talking about? I though that you were Yoko Kurama."

"Yes, well," Shuichi blushed, "if you wouldn't mind getting off of me, and maybe getting on some clothes, I'd gladly explain things to you, Kagome." Kagome quickly got off of Shuichi and then proceeded to push everyone out of the bathroom.

(((((((-)))))))

Naraku was lounging in a big office building across from the owner of the business that owned the building. Said business owner was currently scared shit-less because Naraku had just slaughtered the security guards that now laid lifeless on the floor not more than nine feet behind Naraku.

"W-what do you want from me?!" the man cried out, uneasy at Naraku's smirk.

"You know," Naraku was deadly calm, "I don't know too much about this world, seeing as the one I'm from is vastly different. I don't suppose it would hurt to gain a bit of knowledge about this place."

"S-sure, what ever y-you want. Just please leave me alone!" the man pleaded.

Naraku's smirk widened as he stood up and began to walk towards the terrified man, "If that's the way you want it." He then proceeded to use his tentacles to absorb the poor man before the slightest sound of panic could be made. Naraku smirked as he took the form of the man he had just killed, "I suppose this will have to do for now. But I don't want to have to keep this form for too long. I suppose I'll just have to have him hand the company over to Naraku."

(Yeah, I don't really have an excuse this time. I don't even know if this chapter makes any sense... well I hope you enjoyed it n.n)


	6. Part Three, Chapter Six

Gothmiko- thank you for another review. nn you were the first one to review that chapter. YAY! And thank you so much for that advice. I'll try to update more often… but yeah… ANYWHO! Thanks for the review, again, and thank you for letting me know about how much sense it makes. (I see it in the chunks that I write so I don't know if it 'flows' or not)

Katreal- ::is eating the chocolate:: yay! Sugar-type-substances!!! ::happyness:: well… if you really wanna hear Kurama's explanation I guess I could give it to you… maybe… who am I kidding? Of course I'm going to give it to you. After all, you gave me chocolate. n.n

Sailor Moon1996- I want to know how my story will end, too. n.n ANYWHO! I know that this must be the slowest update in history… so yeah… ::sigh::

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Why anyone would think that I did, I don't know.

Ch6

After Kagome had gotten some clothes on, she walked out of the bathroom and into the main room of the apartment. There, everyone else, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, were sitting on either the couch or the window sill in Hiei's case.

"So," Kagome said, taking a seat on the chair that sat by the couch, "what's your explanation for being, or not being, Yoko Kurama?"

Shuichi sighed, "It really is a long and complicated story. I suppose that I should start from where you left off in the Feudal Era. After the incident with Naraku, Yoko decided to think about what you had told him. You know, about how he should try stealing from people that aren't human because it would provide a challenge. During this time of contemplation, Earth had split into the three realms. Reikai, or Spirit World, Makai, for the demons, and Ningenkai, where we are now. Not long after he started stealing from other demons, he met up with another demon thief, named Kuronue. The two of them spent years together, and made quite a name for themselves. During a heist, Kuronue died and Youko survived. He kept on stealing things for a long time, becoming more and more famous as the years went by, until the day when he was almost caught. You see, a bounty hunter had injured him greatly and the only way for him to get away was to escape into Ningenkai. He ended up having to go into my mother's womb while she was pregnant with me. His original plan was to hide in a human body for ten years in order to gain his strength back, and then leave without a trace of himself left behind. But, as the ten year mark occurred, he decided not to leave. Partially because of me, and partially because he began to feel as though he owed something to our mother."

"Oh," was Kagome's intelligent remark to this newly acquired information. "Do you know anything about what happened to Shippo, Kirara, Rin, or SesshouMaru?"

Kurama shrugged, "I'm pretty sure that SesshouMaru kept his Western Lands and still rules them. But his lands are in Makai, not Ningenkai. As far as the others… well Youko didn't exactly have time to check up on them, what with the ever present threat of bounty hunters and demons holding a grudge against him for one reason or another."

Kagome nodded, then looked over at Yusuke, "And you. Why do you smell like Inuyasha?"

"Inu-who?" Yusuke asked.

"Inuyasha is the half-demon that traveled with Kagome before Youko showed up, if I'm not mistaken," Kurama answered.

Kagome nodded again, "Yeah. He's the one that started this blood-bound thing, and made me part demon."

"Part demon?" Kuwabara repeated.

"Hai. I'm not even a half-demon. But enough about me," Kagome smiled, waving her hand up and down, "after all, there's more important things to worry about."

"More important?" Shuichi repeated, confused.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Well… you know how I was kinda trapped with Naraku for a while?"

"Yes," Shuichi responded, ignoring Youko's growls at the thought of Kagome and Naraku being together, alone, for so long.

Kagome laughed a bit, "Heh, heh… well we kind of got separated after leaving the Shadow Prison."

Kurama's expression went from confusion to complete seriousness after hearing this, his green eyes taking on a golden tint, "What do you mean 'separated'?"

"Well, we decided to split the Shikon no Tama and when we tried to pull it apart…" Kagome trailed off, looking anywhere in the room to avoid Kurama's gaze.

Kurama growled, "Kagome, what happened?"

"We tried to split it in half but, we ended up with the wrong halves." Kagome took out the blackened chunk of the Shikon no Tama that she had put in her pocket after she first woke up, "You see, the plan was for me to have the pure half of the tama, while Naraku had the evil half, that way we'd be able to cancel each other out… or something like that."

Yusuke cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room, "And what's so special about this 'Shikon no Tama' thing?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "It was only one of the most coveted jewels before the realms were divided, detective. It's said that demons from all over Japan fought for it, and it disappeared. At least, most of it disappeared. The only last fragment of it are guarded by the demon wolf tribe, under the leadership of Kouga."

Kagome smiled, "So Kouga's still alive?"

"Don't get off subject, Kagome," Kurama said, "you let Naraku have half of the Shikon no Tama, and you don't even know where he is. He has to be found and killed."

"Killed? Who said anything about killing him?"

Kurama twitched, "You mean after everything that he did, you aren't going to kill him?"

"Well…" Kagome laughed nervously, "me and him sorta became… friends… Besides, we don't really have to worry about him anymore. He's changed, and isn't as evil as you remember."

(((((((-)))))))

Naraku smirked down at the paperwork in front of him, happy with the documents he had written up. When he had absorbed the businessman, Naraku had taken his memories, which included everything he knew about the modern world. Luckily for Naraku, the man was a bachelor, which meant that he had no kind of family that he would leave the company to. In fact, he had never revealed too much about himself to anyone in the company. Naraku had set to work almost immediately, writing up the necessary papers to take the company, along with everything else the man owned. It was easy enough for Naraku to forge the man's signature, and all that was left was for Naraku to make up a false identity for himself. After all, with no kind of birth certificate or anything, it was as though he didn't even exist in this world.

The henyou set out to find a human that the man had heard of. Apparently, they were some kind of computer wizard who specialized in creating new lives for other people, if they had enough money. 'Not like that would really be a problem for me,' Naraku thought to himself as he walked down the streets of Tokyo. 'After all, it's not like I'll be paying the man. I'll just have to add to this Naraku's body.'

(((((((-)))))))

Shippo groaned as he continued to walk around SesshouMaru's Keep, 'Why the Hell can't we just attack Naraku, and be rid of him?! It's not like we haven't been able to get stronger over the years! Besides, we'd be doing the Spirit Detective a favor!' The kit took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, 'And what about Kagome? I don't think that Koenma would have too much to worry about her, so she shouldn't be any of their concern. So we should be able to see her soon. But… how are we going to tell her about her home? She must've seen it that day five hundred years ago when she ran off in a big hurry, and Youko made everyone wait for her and SesshouMaru to come back, so there shouldn't be too much to worry about. And it'll make her happy to know that Souta's still alive. In fact, Kohaku's been going to visit Souta every chance he gets. I'm pretty sure he's teaching the boy to fight… I wonder if he's going to be of any use in fighting Naraku. It's not like it would be hard to convince him to help, seeing as Naraku murdered his whole family while posing as Kagome. How would he react to seeing Kagome again?' The fox's thoughts began to wonder more and more off the original subject he was thinking about as he walked around aimlessly. He was so lost in whatever random thought had crossed his mind, Shippo failed to notice that SesshouMaru was in front of him, until he ran into the inu youkai.

"What are you doing?" the question sounded more like a statement coming from SesshouMaru, but Shippo supposed that that's just the way the demon was.

Shippo looked at SesshouMaru as though he had appeared out of nowhere, "What?"

"I asked you a question."

"I was just thinking about things."

SesshouMaru rose an eyebrow, "Things?"

"Yeah," Shippo shrugged, "like how Kagome's going to react when we get to go see her again, and stuff like that."

"You're not going to get to see her as soon as you think."

"What?!" Shippo growled, "Why the Hell not?! I've waited a good five hundred years to see her again, and now I have to wait even longer?!"

SesshouMaru nodded, "Koenma has just noticed that he has no file on the girl, and is keeping her under the watch of his fire-demon until they have her properly cataloged. And, knowing Koenma, he'll probably attempt to commandeer the Shikon no Tama thinking that it would be the best course of action. This might not go too well with Kagome. And Naraku will, no doubt, go after the jewel as well. Taking these things into account, it would only be logical to think that Koenma will keep Kagome by one of his Spirit Detectives for a while."

"Well, why can't you just tell Koenma to leave it all up to you?!"

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, SesshouMaru responded, "Because of the simple fact that he would do everything in his power to keep me from the jewel, under some sick delusion that I would use it to my own ends. The closest thing that I could get him to agree to would be to have someone under my employ join up with his Spirit Detectives."

Shippo smiled widely, "I'm under your employ! You could have me join up with them!"

"I suppose that would work to our advantage. If worst comes to worst, you'll be able to help Kagome get the jewel away from Koenma. And that other fox will, no doubt, help Kagome also."

"Then what are you waiting around here for?! Go Talk To Koenma!"

SesshouMaru growled, "Kit, do not forget that I will not tolerate you yelling at me under any circumstance."

Shippo remained silent, not wanting to know what SesshouMaru would do if he tried to argue with the dog demon. Instead, the kitsune walked off, intent on getting his things ready for when he would go to Ningenkai and meet up with Kagome.

(((((((-)))))))

Loud music, the type of which he'd never before heard, played as Naraku entered the rundown apartment building. At least, it used to be an apartment building. But now it only housed one man. The man that Naraku was looking for. Sparx was the name that the man went by. He was suppose to be one of the best hackers of all time. Apparently, he could do anything from gaining access to some of the most complicated computer systems to creating a new identity for someone. Birth certificate, social security number, a background, and even a death certificate if the situation called for one. And that's exactly why the evil henyou needed him.

After walking down many hallways, and up several flights of stairs, he got to his destination. Naraku silently entered the room where the music was coming from. He noticed that the only light in the entire building was in this room, coming off of Sparx's computer screen. In front of the computer, on a wooden chair, was Sparx. A short, thin, young man with spiky black hair and a pair of green-tinted goggles that protected a pair of gray eyes.

"Hello, Sparx," Naraku smirked at the way the man jumped in surprise at the sudden noise.

Slowly turning around, Sparx looked at Naraku, "Who the Hell are you, and what the fuck do you want?"

Naraku chuckled, "Such a mouth on you. It actually reminds me of a certain dog-eared pest that I knew a long time ago. But that was then, and this is now I suppose."

"That didn't answer my question, dumb-ass," Sparx growled out.

Stepping closer to Sparx, so that they were three feet apart, Naraku said, "I am here to create an identity for myself."

Sparx rolled his eyes, "Oh, I get it now. You're just another prick that's bored with his life, and want a new one, right?" He scoffed, "That's really fucking pathetic, you know that? But that's not exactly my problem. So how much?"

"How much?" Naraku repeated.

"Yeah, how much! I want to know how much you're plan'n on paying me, cock-bite. I don't do charity work."

"None."

Sparx laughed, "Fine. No money, no identity. Now fuck off, I'm busy." The hacker turned around in his chair and began typing away at his computer.

Naraku sighed, "It really will be a shame."

"What the shit are you talk'n about, you fucking nut-case?" Sparx called over his shoulder.

"You see, I'm not exactly looking forward to adding someone as ill-mannered as you into my being."

Sparx turned around again, and laughed, "You really are a fucking nut-case, aren't ya? Listen, I don't really give a rat's ass as to what the crap you're talking about, so shut the fuck up and get your ass out of here. Got it, you crazy basterd."

Naraku smirked, "I've been called many things, but I think this is the first time anyone's called me insane. But that's not the point. The point is that you are going to help me without pay, because you're going to become part of this Naraku's body." Before Sparx could react to what Naraku said, his tentacles reached out and wrapped around the hacker. In a matter of moments, Naraku's tentacles receded back into his body and Sparx was gone. Then, the spider calmly walked over to the computer and began typing away, intent on creating a life for himself.

(((((((-)))))))

Kurama growled, "What could possibly make you think that? A person like Naraku can never change. Don't you remember when he tried to kill us with that infernal offspring of his? Or when he beat you to a bloody pulp, only to attempt to trap you in a prison of darkness?"

"Yeah, but still," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Fox," Hiei said, getting everyone's attention, "what we need to worry about right now is Koenma getting a file on this girl. After that's taken care of, you can go out and kill this Naraku person."

Yusuke, who had been quite for a while, sighed in frustration, "Naraku. That name really pisses me off. I don't know why, but I think we should listen to Kurama and kill this guy. Especially if he's going after this jewel thing."

"Hold on a second, Urameshi," Kuwabara said, "there's no way you can go out and kill some guy that you don't even know! That's against the code!"

"Hey now, boys, don't go out and kill anyone just yet," everyone in the room turned towards the window where, just outside, Botan was smiling at them on her oar. "Koenma wants to meet with the girl."

"Hn. Finally." Hiei stood up from his perch on the window sill, and looked over at Botan, "Hurry up and open up a portal. I don't want to spend more time here than I need to."

Botan rolled her eyes and opened up a portal, "Ok, then go on through."

Hiei was the first to go through. Then, Kurama took Kagome's hand and lead her through. They were followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and then Botan. Once on the other side, Kurama let go of Kagome's hand as she looked around at all the ogres that were running around and yelling at one another about files and papers and things of that nature.

"What's wrong with all those demons?" Kagome asked.

Botan just laughed, "Oh that's how they always are. Now come on." The ferry girl lead everyone through some big double doors, and into Koenma's office.

As they entered the office, they noticed that Koenma, and his ogre Gorge, weren't the only people in the room. A tall demon, with long white hair, stood with it's back to them. Kagome smiled brightly, "SesshouMaru? Is that really you?" The demon turned around, and Yusuke couldn't help but glare at the stoic demon with golden eyes that seem familiar to him in some way.

Ignoring the way that Inuyasha's reincarnation was glaring at him, SesshouMaru regarded Kagome with the same emotionless eyes that she had always seen him with, "Hello, Kagome. Yes, it is really me. I'm not so weak that I cannot survive a mere five hundred years."

The baby that sat behind the big desk, who Kagome just now noticed, stared at her in shock, "You know him?!"

Kagome nodded, "Hai. He's kinda… related to me… sort of. To tell you the truth, it's very complicated."

"Which is the exact thing that I was discussing with you," SesshouMaru stated as he turned back around to talk to Koenma. "Kagome is the current heir to my lands, and I cannot merely let you keep her with your Spirit Detectives. There would be no way to ensure her safety."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed at the demon who turned his back on him, "What? Are you saying that we aren't good enough to keep one girl safe or something?!"

SesshouMaru fought the urge to roll his eyes, 'I should have known that he'd have something to say.'

Kagome frowned as the words, "Sit boy," came out of her lips, out of the habit of having to do that to Inuyasha so many times.

Yusuke's eyes widened slightly as his neck was pulled to the ground, which caused the rest of him to hit the cold floor as well. A muffled, "What the Hell was that?!" could be heard from the Yusuke-shaped crater that was now in the middle of Koenma's office.

"That," SesshouMaru said, monotonously, "is a necklace specifically designed to keep you in line."

Yusuke got up from his hole and glared at SesshouMaru, "How the hell can she have a necklace to keep me in line when I'm not wearing any necklaces! Not only that, but I've never even met her before!"

Kagome smiled, "Actually that's a long story."

Before Yusuke could demand an answer, Koenma cleared his throat, "Well, SesshouMaru, I suppose you could have someone check up on her-"

"Unacceptable."

"I assure you Yusuke will be more then able to protect her."

SesshouMaru's eyes narrowed, "Do you honestly think that I take the life of my only heir so lightly as to let her parade around with your Spirit Detectives, and nothing more to insure her safety?"

Koenma shrank back in his chair, unnerved by the look in the Taiyoukai's eyes, "N-no… I suppose it couldn't hurt for you to have someone assist in watching over her while I get her cataloged and dealt with, as long as they stay out of the way."

"Do you expect that I would have someone unruly under my employ?" SesshouMaru raised an eyebrow.

"N-no, of course not," Koenma smiled nervously, although it was hard to tell that he was smiling with his pacifier in the way.

"Good. I shall send someone over immediately." SesshouMaru turned around and looked at Kagome, "You are not to leave this room until they have arrived." Then, the inu youkai walked out the door, ignoring the glares from both Inuyasha's reincarnation, and the girl that his half-brother had shared a blood bond with.

(I hope that the fact that this chapter was close to being kinda longish makes up for the crazy lateness, although I know that it doesn't. Either way, thank you for reading this far into my story things. Bah-bye.)


	7. Part Three, Chapter Seven

Katreal- Dude… you reviewed the last chapter less then an hour after I posted it… creepy. But I'm still happy about that. It's got to be some sort of record or something. Anyways, thank you for the review, and the chocolate. ::is eating said chocolate:: n.n ::happyness:: By the way, I'm glad that you found Yusuke being sat as funny as I did. Just so you know, Inuyasha isn't the only one with a reincarnation. Kikyo will have one too (although she won't be as… bitchy… as Kikyo was.) So two people will be able to sit him by the time the story ends. I hope that you find this chapter just as amusing as the other one.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Don't sue me. I don't even own money. ::tear::

Ch7

Kagome and Yusuke glared at the door, wishing it was SesshouMaru, until Koenma cleared his throat to get their attention. "So," he said as Kagome blinked at him, "as you may or may not have realized, I am Koenma." The child ruler blinked at the face Kagome was making at him, "What?"

"S-sorry…" Kagome managed to say before bursting out into laughter, "But you're just a kid! I expected some kind of giant or something, but look at you!" She walked over to Koenma, and pinched his cheek, "You're so cute!" Seeing his boss being treated like the child that he looked like, Yusuke also burst out laughing.

Koenma batted Kagome's hand away and glared at them, "Will you two stop laughing?! I may look like a toddler, but I'm far from it. Now, there's business to get to, if you don't mind. I still need to know about the girl, and make a file on her."

Kagome smiled, "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all," Hiei said, "Now stop messing around and tell him who you are so that I can get away from you."

"Oh come on," Kagome pouted, "you haven't even known me for that long. Do you really want to be rid of me?"

Hiei glared at her, "Yes."

Kagome sighed, "Ok, fine. What do you need to know about me?"

Taking out a pen and paper to get the information down on, Koenma answered, "Let's start with your name."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Ok, Kagome Higur- wait a second. Did you just say Higurashi?!"

Kagome nodded, "Hai."

Koenma put down his pen, jumped out of his chair, and scrambled over to the door in front of his office, "Ogre!" he called out.

A blue ogre, clad in a loincloth, ran up to the toddler, "Y-yes sir? I'm sorry I took so long in the bathroom sir, it'll never happen again!"

"I don't care, just get me the Higurashi file!" The ogre nodded, and ran off to do as he was told. A minute or two later, the ogre came running back to Koenma's office, handed his boss the file, then took up his post next to the ruler's desk. Koenma took the file and went back to his desk. Opening the manila folder, Koenma read over the papers inside, and his eyes widened, "That's impossible!"

"What is?" Botan asked, voicing the question of almost everyone else in the room.

Koenma looked up at everyone, "There's no way that you're Kagome Higurashi. It says here that she was a human, who had a habit of disappearing off of our radar for weeks, and sometimes months, at a time before being gone completely around the time her family was killed."

"What the Hell do you mean 'disappeared off our radar'?" Yusuke asked.

"I mean she wasn't in Ningenkai, Reikai, or Makai."

Kagome laughed nervously, "Well, there's a long story behind that…"

(((((((-)))))))

SesshouMaru walked out of Koenma's office, and opened a portal to go back to his castle. Upon exiting the portal, he was confronted by Shippo. "So," the kitsune smiled, "can I go see her now?"

"Yes, you can go see her. Just know that, while you are with her, you are her bodyguard, not her son. And you're are representing my family at the same time. Therefore, if I hear that you are doing anything stupid, I shall be sure to replace you with someone more suitable for the job."

"Ah, SesshouMaru, what makes you think that I'd do anything stupid?"

"Because I know you, kit." That said, SesshouMaru left to have a talk with the two demon slayers, and the monk. After all, they were bound to run off to see Kagome when the found out that Shippo was aloud to go talk to her and they weren't.

Shippo smiled brightly, and walked through the portal that SesshouMaru had left open for him. He arrived in front of the door to Koenma's office in time to hear Kagome laugh nervously and say something about a long story. Not wanting to waist anymore time, he walked through the door.

(((((((-)))))))

Kurama could tell that Koenma wanted to know just where it was that Kagome had been for so long, and he that the child ruler would probably take interest in the Shikon no Tama. He was about to say something when the door opened, and another fox walked through the door, and launched himself at Kagome. The former thief would've tried to intercept the other kitsune before it got to Kagome, but Kurama was easily able to recognize who it was, and decided that there was no threat.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, however, did not know who this demon was, and pried him away from Kagome. The fox smirked before slipping out of their grasp, and latching onto Kagome again. "Kagome, it's so good to see you again!"

"Shippo, is that you?" Kagome asked, recognizing the scent of her adopted son. When Shippo smiled at her, Kagome smiled back and hugged him, "Shippo! I'm so sorry for having to leave you! I really missed you! How've you been? It must've been hard all alone! I'm so sorry!"

Shippo chuckled a bit, "Don't worry about it, Kagome. I wasn't alone. After you left, I was raised by SesshouMaru."

Kagome hugged him even tighter, "That must've been worse than being alone!"

Shippo couldn't help but laugh at that statement, "No, it was fine. Rin was around for a while, and we had some great times."

"It must've been horrible when she died," Kagome said softly, letting go of Shippo.

Shippo smiled a bit, and released Kagome, "Actually, it wasn't as bad as you think. To tell you the truth, I still get to talk to her sometimes."

"What? How?"

"You see, Rin decided not to reincarnate after she died. Instead, she became a ferry girl."

"Rin," Koenma said, "would've gone to another body, but she wanted to stay a spirit, so I hired her, so-to-speak." He looked Shippo over before speaking, "I'm guessing that you're the one SesshouMaru sent?"

Shippo nodded, "Yes, I am."

Yusuke glared at Shippo, "You mean to tell me that that basterd thinks that you'd be more capable of protecting her then I am?"

Shippo laughed, "You're just like I remember him, you know that? So, why do you hate SesshouMaru so much, anyways?"

"Because he's an annoying basterd, that's why," Yusuke crossed his arms.

"Yep. Just like I remember him."

Kuwabara blinked, "Remember who?"

"Oh, no one."

Koenma sighed, "Well, if there's already a file on you, then that's different. I'm going to need some time to get everything ready so that the file we do have can be updated properly. Hiei, you're to watch over Kagome until that time."

"Get the detective to do it," Hiei glared at Koenma.

Kagome smiled, "I'm not that bad, Hiei."

"Besides," Shippo smirked, "it's not like he'd be of any use." Hiei's glare moved from Koenma to Shippo.

"You know," Kagome said, "I really don't need to be protected. I'm just fine on my own, thank you very much."

Kurama sighed, "Kagome and Shippo can stay with me. That way, she'll be protected and she'll get to see her brother."

"You mean Souta's still alive?!" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he's been living with me and my mother since the day that you're family was… attacked."

"I thought that Naraku had killed everyone… he never mentioned that he left Souta alive…" Kagome growled, "I'm going to have to kick his ass for not telling me."

Hiei watched the girl with interest as something in her pocket seemed to glow dark purple as she growled. It wasn't long before Kagome noticed, and pulled out a little gem, that seemed to be broken in half. The fire apparition recognized what it was easily. 'The Shikon no Tama seems to be reacting with her anger.'

"Is that what I think it is?" Koenma asked, staring at the small half-sphere.

Kurama sighed, "Yes, it is."

(((((((-)))))))

Naraku stopped typing when he felt a slight burning sensation from the pouch that he had put his half of the Shikon in. Taking out said half, Naraku was surprised to see that it was glowing bright pink. 'What the Hell is going on? Could it be trying to purify me? No, that doesn't make any sense. If it wanted to be in pure hands, the jewel would've gone to Kagome as we had originally planned. Speaking of Kagome, I suppose that her half might also be acting oddly. I suppose it would be wise to check… not that I'm looking forward to seeing her again or anything…'

The jewel half's glow died down some, and Naraku decided that he would have to deal with it a bit later, and that it would be more productive to finish what he was doing, and finish giving himself a new life in this odd world.

(((((((-)))))))

"You what?!" Kagome asked, her surprise making her forget about Naraku for the moment.

Koenma stood up on his desk, in an attempt to be eye level with Kagome, "I'm going to have to ask you to hand the Shikon no Tama over to me. You're obviously not fit to care for it, if the negative energy it was giving off a moment ago was anything to go by, therefore it must remain here."

"But it's not Kagome's fault that the jewel's impure!" Shippo glared at Koenma. "I've seen Kagome purify jewel shards simply by touching them. It might just take her a little bit longer to do it because this piece is a lot bigger then any of the shards that she purified."

"By shards," Botan asked nervously, "you don't mean 'shards' as in the jewel was broken, right?"

Kagome sighed, "Yes, he dose. The jewel was broken around five hundred and three years ago."

"But there's no substantial information on the jewel being broken! In fact, the only reason that we know it's not just a fairy tail is because you're holding it," Botan stated.

"That's because it wasn't known to still be around," Shippo explained. "You see, the jewel came into existence a long time before Reikai was created. In it's time, the jewel had been passed around until it came into the hands of a miko, who ended up dieing. That miko died, and was reincarnated as Kagome."

"Impossible," Koenma crossed his arms. "Kagome Higurashi would've had to of been borne centuries before she was."

Kagome sighed, "No, Shippo's telling the truth. You see, I brought the jewel back in time, and then… it broke."

"I it broke, then, how come you didn't just put it back together?" Kuwabara asked.

Kagome looked down at her chunk of the jewel as she thought about how to tell them about her search for the shards without having to go too in depth. "The jewel shattered into many pieces, and those pieces scattered all throughout Japan. My friends and I searched for it, as did many evil youkai, and humans. As far as I know, it's now in three parts. My chunk, Naraku's chunk, and Kouga should have two shards."

(((((((-)))))))

After the news about his mate-to-be, Kouga had stopped wandering the countryside in his search for Naraku. He ended up uniting all of the wolf-tribes in Japan and became their leader. After the realms split he had became the Lord of the Northern Lands of Makai. As time went by, he grudgingly took Ayame to be his mate like he had promised to do so long ago. Even though she could tell that part of his heart still belonged to Kagome, Ayame loved Kouga and bore him two sons and a daughter.

Chisaii ran through the halls of the Northern Keep, intent on talking to her father. As she ran, she failed to notice the person that was walking in the opposite direction, and ran into them. "Sorry," she said as she stood up.

The other person laughed as he stood up, "Don't worry about it. What are you doing, running around like that?"

"I'm going to talk to dad, Uncle Ginta," she smiled brightly at the wolf in front of her, "I saw something really cool earlier, and wanted him to know about it."

Ginta smiled back at the girl in front of him. She was about the same height as her mother was, and had her father's ice blue eyes, brown fur, and long ponytail, but her hair was as red as her mother's. "Well, I guess you should go tell him, ne?"

Chisaii nodded happily, "Hai!" As she turned around and ran off, she called over her shoulder, "Bye, Uncle Ginta!" It didn't take her long to get to her destination, and she soon found herself smiling at her father.

"Chisaii, what are you doing here? I thought that you left to get your brothers gifts for their birthday," Kouga smiled at his youngest child, and tried not to let her notice his concern.

Moments before she had showed up, Kouga had been staring down at the shards in his legs. The one on his left shin was glowing dark purple, and the one on the right was bright pink. Since they had never reacted like that before, he was both curious, and slightly frightened, about the odd occurrence.

"I did, father, but I saw something in the woods to the West." Kouga rose an eyebrow, and Chisaii continued her story, "I saw the new Spirit Detectives trained, and decided to watch them for a little while. But this black ball thing showed up, and people came out."

"People?" Kouga repeated.

The other wolf nodded, "Yeah. One of them was a girl, and the other one was a guy. They both had black hair, but the girl's was more blackish-blue then the guy's. And the way she smelt… it reminded me of the stories you used to tell about the human, Kagome."

Kouga's eyes widened slightly, "Tell me, Chisaii, did the man seem to have an evil aura around him?" She nodded. "And the girl, she didn't happen to have the scent of the Western Lord on her in any way, did she?"

Chisaii took a moment to think, and compare the scents of the girl, and the way SesshouMaru had smelt when she had first met him. After a short while, she nodded, "The girl smelt like she could be related to him, but she didn't seem to be a full demon. She had to be a half demon at most."

"I see…" Kouga smiled brightly, "Then there's a chance that it was really her. Thank you for telling me, Chisaii. Please, tell your mother that I'll be back soon. There's something that I have to take care of."

Chisaii watched her father run off at speeds she had never seen him use before. 'Why doesn't he have time to tell her himself?' Chisaii thought as she left to find her mother and relay her father's message.

(((((((-)))))))

Ayame smiled at her two sons as they spared. She remembered how happy she and Kouga were when they found out that she was pregnant with twins. Kouga had seemed to get even more excited when he found out that they were both boys. Yami, who looked just like his father, was borne only minutes before Hikari, who seemed to resemble his mother. Their birthday was coming up soon, and Ayame had a sneaking suspicion that Kouga was going to give each of them a jewel shard as a gift. Ever since Kagome and Naraku disappeared, Ayame had never really found out all the details on what happened, Kouga was the only one with any part of the Shikon no Tama.

'I wonder who'll take over his throne when he dies,' Ayame's smile faltered at the thought of her sons fighting each other to gain to control of the North. 'Yami would be too compassionate, but Hikari would be too cruel. It would be a tough decision, but Kouga would be able to make the right one. I just hope that the brother that doesn't rule won't hold a grudge. I don't know what I'd do if I knew that my sons were after each other's lives.'

"Hey, Mom," Ayame was brought out of her thoughts by her daughter's voice.

She smiled, "Yes, Chisaii?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes now. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, dear. I was just thinking about what your father's going to do about your brothers. You know that they've been getting more and more competitive. It worries me sometimes."

Chisaii nodded, "Yeah, I know. But don't worry, they're pretty much equals at everything. Speaking of Dad, he wanted me to tell you something."

"Oh?" Ayame blinked in surprise, "What could he want you to tell me that he couldn't tell me himself?"

"Well, he told me to tell you that he had something to take of, and that he'll be back soon. Then he ran off."

Ayame smiled, "Oh, I see. Why don't you go make sure that everything's ready for your brothers' birthday party, ok?"

"Ok!" Chisaii smiled and ran off.

'I wonder what Kouga had to do…' Ayame looked back at her sons, and noticed that Hikari had faked being seriously hurt again. Yami let his guard down for a moment to make sure that his brother was alright, which allowed Hikari to get in a good hit. 'He's probably going to make sure that the other three Lords will be present at the party. After all, this is the year that Kouga's going to tell them which one will take over after he dies. It would be a shame if the other Lords didn't bother to show up. Although, why he doesn't trust a messenger to send out invitations I'll never know.'

(((((((-)))))))

Yusuke sighed for the umpteenth time as he took a seat next to Kuwabara on the couch in Koenma's office. The toddler, and Kagome, had been auguring for hours on whether, or not, the jewel would be kept in Reikai, or with the girl. So far, Kagome seemed to winning since, about half-way through their argument, she began to act more aggressive. It actually scared Yusuke a bit, since she seemed to be acting the same way he dose when he's talking to a teacher at school.

"It'll be safer here!" Koenma tried to keep from yelling at the stubborn girl in front of him. Sure he could always have Yusuke forcibly take the jewel from her, but from the look in her eyes, he wasn't so sure if that would be a wise course of action.

Kagome glared at Koenma and crossed her arms over her chest, "Feh, yeah right! The only thing that it'll be here, is easy prey for a damn thief you stupid toddler!"

"At least I wouldn't break it!"

"I had no damn choice but to break it!" Kagome growled, "It was either break the stupid jewel, or watch some stupid kid be eaten by a stupid demon, SO GET OFF MY CASE ABOUT IT ALREADY!!!"

As Kagome and Koenma continued to argue with each other, Shippo looked over at Kurama, "Out of curiosity… where's the Tetsuiga?"

"You mean the sword that she had?" Hiei asked, before Kurama could answer. Shippo nodded. "It's back in Ningenkai. We took it there with the girl, and she didn't bother to bring it here."

"Oh… let's just hope that she doesn't lose control of her demon blood then," Shippo smiled, silently hoping that she didn't go berserk without the blade around to help her revert to normal. 'After all… if a henyou had a hard time with the blood, just imagine how hard it would be for a human like Kagome.'

(((((((-)))))))

Souta sighed as he stared at the well he had seen his sister jump into so many times before. That well, and the God Tree, were the only two things to survive the attack staged by Naraku. Souta found himself at that well quite often, hoping to see his sister climb out of and complain about Inuyasha not letting her bath in warm water, or Miroku's lecherous ways. But she never came out. It wasn't as though Souta had ever deluded himself into thinking that she actually would, but that didn't mean that it didn't upset him.

The young boy turned around to leave, and bumped into Kohaku. The ghost smiled at him, "Long time no see, ne?"

Souta stood up, and dusted himself off before talking, "Yeah, I guess. But I've busy with school and stuff, you know."

"Well, I have something important to tell you," Kohaku's smile widened, "about Kagome."

(I'm not sure if that's a good place to end the chapter or not… but it seems to work so yeah. Until next time, bah-bye n.n)


	8. Part Three, Chapter Eight

Katreal- Dude, you are so cool! Someone figured out who Kikyo's reincarnation is… Heh heh heh… anywho, I would be on the comp that much, but I can't wake up that early, so its pretty much 4:45pm to 1:00am every day… then sleep and school… ((the only time I got up early to go on was during a horrible World of Warcrack addiction… but I'm better now… kinda…)) I wanna write Kagome discovering the cousin thing, too… but I can't seem to find the right place to put it… in… I JUST THOUGHT OF IT! THANK YOU FOR THE INSPIRATION! And, as always, thanks for the chocolate. Just know that I am deeply sorry for not writing… and for all the previous chapters… ((I reread them before writing this… and I don't know how you can stand to read it… :sweatdrop: )) Well, my writing style has changed a little bit since the last chapter… so I hope that you enjoy it more than the other ones… if you're still bothering to read this…

Kagegrl- …perhaps, to make up for the wait, you could beat me upside the head with a mallet or something? I hope that would compensate in some way… at least it would kinda make you feel better… hopefully…

Xxprincess-sakuraxx- GOMEN NESAI! …I kinda forgot that this even existed until a few hours ago… :mass amounts of shame, and low bows:

Kit and Oasuke- Hmm… well, it should be… but I'm still deciding. In the middle of writing this, I kinda went on a Naraku/Kagome binge (…we just don't ask anymore…) and was like "hmm… nice…" but I think that ending it with Yoko/Kagome would be very cute. I guess it all depends on my mood. (…there's a good chance you haven't bothered to read this anyway… heh… n.n;;)

Gothmiko- Its alright that you haven't reviewed… because I haven't really been updating…:sweatdrop; bows head in shame: Gomen.

Sqeekers- Thanks for the compliments and all that… I guess, since there's someone still reading this and all… that I have to actually finish it now, ne? I'll do my best not to disappoint you. . By the way, what happened to your internet connection? Did your computer break or something? If so, you have my sympathies… I don't think I could last very long without Omoikani… -my comp .;; Wait… wasn't your last review around chapter five? (( -…creepy that I noticed… o.0 Its like I'm some kind of stalker… :evil laughter: Heh, just kidding)) To go that long without the internet… :brain exploads: (( - Hee hee, special spelling))…yeah, I'm a loser…

Disclaimer- I've been doing this for how long now? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

Ch8

"Kagome?" Souta asked, trying to figure out what the ghost could possibly have to tell him about his sister.

Kohaku nodded, "Hai… I'm not too sure how to say this…" he shifted, a bit uneasy, as he tried to pick the right words.

The other boy smiled, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Don't worry about it, ok?"

"She…" he figured it would be best to not beat around the bush, as it were, and just say the news outright, "She's back."

There was a pause as the meaning of those two words processed in the boy's mind. She's back. She's back. Kagome's back. His older sister, who had been gone for what seemed like forever was back. He blinked stupidly, not exactly sure how to react before the words left his mouth, "You can't joke about something like this." Tears of joy started to form, "Please, don't be joking."

The ghost smiled, "I'm not lying. She's really back. And, as soon as I can, I'll take you to go see her. I promise."

"Wh-what do you mean 'as soon as you can'! Why can't I see her now! She's my sister! I've missed her for so long!" Souta wasn't sure whether he should be glaring at Kohaku or not, but he was; he realized that the ghost had to have a good reason- or he would've already taken him to see Kagome- but, at the moment, no reason seemed good enough.

"I'm sorry, but I can't now. I just wanted to tell you so you know that she's still alive and that she'll be able to be with you again when things calm down. For now, that's all that I can really do is tell you that she's alright," Kohaku knew how it felt to lose a sister- at least, he knew the longing for them to be there; but he was able to reunite with Sango fairly quickly, even though it felt like an eternity, and didn't have to wait with the knowledge that she was there- just out of reach. He was beginning to think that telling Souta wasn't the best option. He smiled sadly, "I have to go now, but I promise that I'll reunite you with her. I know how you must feel, so I'll get her back to you as soon as I can. Just try to be patient, alright?"

Souta nodded as he watched the other seem to fade away, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. They were a mixture of joy for Kagome being alive and well, and sadness for not being able to speak with- or even see- her for who knows how long. But he trusted Kohaku, and would wait as patiently as he could. At the moment, all he wanted to do was go home and think about what he had just been told.

(((((((-)))))))

The wolf king ran at top speeds until he reached the Western Fortress of SesshouMaru. The journey would've taken a day, at least, for any normal demon to travel- and who know's how much longer for a human- but Kouga had grown stronger over the years, and had the help of his two jewel shards. He had to stop just outside the gates and nearly fell; his legs felt weird. The shard that had been bright pink seemed to be acting up again, and the dark purple one was responding to it. Half of him felt like it was being purified, and the other half seemed to be trying to corrupt and possess him. Growling, Kouga closed his eyes and tried to stop the problem… he just wasn't sure how he was going to do that.

(((((((-)))))))

Hiei's eyes narrowed as the toddler and the annoying girl continued to argue. Their yelling had been annoying, but it wasn't anything he couldn't block out; what caught his attention, however, was the energy radiating from the girl. The chunk of jewel was reacting, nearly violently, with her anger that seemed to be growing from nowhere. Not only that, but her eyes seemed to be… changing. He recognized the signs of transformation: high emotions, sudden burst of energy, and the change in her eyes. The fire apparition was mildly interested by this, and briefly wondered if he would have to kill the girl… after all, they couldn't get upset if it was to 'protect the toddler', now could they?

Yusuke smirked as he watched them argue. This was great! Something about it was exciting… especially that odd light that was practically surrounding the girl. If that was spirit energy… he couldn't wait to see what would happen.

'Something's not right,' Yoko whispered to Shuichi, who mentally nodded. The fox knew that Kagome could have a temper, but this seemed… different. Was it there jewel? Was it something else? Then it hit him. She was part demon. She was holding the corrupted half of the Shikkon no Tama. She was transforming. He knew that stopping it had something to do with Tetsuaiga, but how was he going to get the blade? If he left she could attack, and nothing good could possibly come from that. He would have to be there to hold her- or maybe even one of his teammates if the look in Hiei's or Yusuke's eyes were anything to go by- back.

Shippo's tail twitched nervously as he watched Kagome. He had seen Inuyasha act odd before transforming, and he had seen what the half-demon was capable of when his human blood was pushed back. He had briefly hoped that- since there was so much more human than demon- Kagome wouldn't have to deal with it as much as Inuyasha, but the demon blood that she had was very strong and probably wouldn't have any trouble taking over. He had to get Tetsuaiga. But how?

Kuwabara, however, was frightened. His heightened ability to sense things around him told him that something bad was happening. The girl was making him very uneasy, and he glanced around at his teammates to see their reactions. Did they notice it too? Hiei seemed as apathetic as ever, Yusuke was practically on the edge of his seat, Kurama seemed worried, and the other guy was twice as antsy as Kurama. Pause. Rewind. Replay. Kurama seemed worried. Well, if it was enough to worry him, Kuwabara knew that something serious was happening.

Botan, who stood to Koenma's right, tried to say something to get the arguing pair's attention, but it was to no avail. They both seemed too far-gone into their argument to notice anything else, which wasn't really like her boss. Could it be that jewel thing that they were talking about? She wasn't sure, but she was very worried.

(((((((-)))))))

Naraku growled deeply as his typing was interrupted, again, by the pure jewel. It was glowing with a brilliant pink light, and annoying him greatly. He always did think that the thing was hideous when it was pure. He closed his fist around the tama and glared at it, willing it to calm down. When that didn't work, he tried putting some of his energy into it; after all, he had been able to control his jewel shards just fine years ago when they were infused with his evil energy. As he did this, the question of why he didn't corrupt he didn't corrupt the thing early drifted in the back of his mind. But that wasn't exactly important at the moment, so he pushed it away and put his full concentration into calming the jewel down and possibly gaining control over it again.

(((((((-)))))))

Anger seemed to be building up inside her, and it made Kagome's blood boil. She wasn't sure why, but she had to win this argument. The jewel couldn't be kept in Reikai! It wouldn't be safe there! She felt like a volcano, about to erupt. Her blood seemed to be replaced with fire, and she couldn't really understand the words coming out of the infant's mouth. She couldn't think of anything to say, either. All she could think to do was growl at him. Something within screamed at her to attack him, to paint her claws in his blood; the girl clenched her fists to keep herself from giving in. But she wanted to. Wanted to very badly.

Then, something seemed to happen. She could feel the pulsing of the jewel begin to change. It was edging her on before, pushing her closer and closer to the point of no return; but now something seemed to be calling it back. The words that Koenma was saying began to reach her ears more clearly, and Kagome could feel herself calming down. The jewel was trying to resist an outside force, but something was happening to it. She could feel it wavering between remaining as it was being changed. The miko couldn't tell if it was trying to gain or lose purity, all she knew was that she couldn't let it react with so much force.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the jewel and nothing else, focusing on calming it down. Slowly, her fist unclenched and her heart slowed down to it's normal pace, no longer pulsing with fire. The jewel seemed to react to whatever else was acting upon it, along with her will; it calmed down and stopped glowing, but remained a deep purple.

((((((((-))))))))

After a while, the tama's light died down, and Naraku knew that it was stable once again. Unfortunately, it was still disgustingly holy. 'At least it is calm,' the half-demon thought as he put the stone away and finished his work.

He would defiantly find Kagome and speak to her about this later. Perhaps she was having the same problem… or maybe it occurred because she had been trying to purify her half. The thought made Naraku growl, but he wasn't sure why. He knew that she was still a miko and it was still her responsibility to cast the evil out of the jewel… but he still felt somehow betrayed by the thought. The half-breed growled again; he shouldn't feel betrayed! Besides, it's not as though he had planned on letting his half of the jewel remain uncorrupted so he was, in a way, going to betray her as well.

But such things were for later, when he would next talk to the girl. For now, he was going to finish what he had recently started, and then find his new home… perhaps remodel it, and even create an offspring to act as his slave.

(((((((-)))))))

Feeling an odd energy outside his Keep, SesshouMaru calmly put down the scroll he had been working on and walked outside. He was mildly surprised to find the Northern Lord- whom he had smelt long before he saw- kneeled down with his eyes closed. If one didn't know better, they might think that Kouga had been kneeling before SesshouMaru like a servant.

The Western Lord decided to wait for the other to open his eyes, and perhaps explain both his presence and the energy.

(((((((-)))))))

Koenma had stopped arguing with the girl when he noticed the red that hard started to bleed into her eyes. He knew what it meant when that happened with Lord SesshouMaru- at least, he had heard stories- and he didn't want to know what happened to Kagome when she got too angry to control herself. He had even begun to apologize, and tried to reason with the half-demon, but he didn't think she was even listening. It was when she started to growl that the child-ruler decided to forget about any form of saving face in front of his Spirit Detectives, and began to flat-out beg the girl to calm down.

He didn't stop until the red, which had almost consumed her eyes, receded. Koenma sighed in relief, and went back to his chair, no longer feeling like he could stand, "Kagome…"

The half-demon blinked at him, almost surprised to hear him speaking, "Y-yes?"

"I'll allow you to keep the jewel for now… but know that it is now a possession of Reikai and will be taken away should anything happen. Is that clear?" he hoped that she wasn't listening when he had said that she could keep it earlier, when he had been trying to calm her down.

Before Kagome said anything, Shippo cleared his throat, "Didn't you say otherwise not too long ago?" He was relieved that she didn't transform, but couldn't figure out why. The jewel was tainted, heavily, with evil and seemed to be spurring her on. What brought about its sudden change? He could ask her later.

Clearing his throat out of embarrassment, the child-ruler spoke, "I know what I said, but after this incident-"

"Don't worry about it," Kagome smiled, "I won't let anything happen to the Shikkon no Tama. Ano… can I go home now?"

"Of course," Koenma was thankfully that she didn't press the matter, and watched as she smiled before walking out the door. She was followed by the fox demon SesshouMaru had sent, and Kurama.

"She is no longer my responsibility," Hiei glared at the toddler, disappointed that he didn't get to kill anything, "the fox can handle things on his own."

"Yeah right, Shrimp," Kuwabara scoffed, "did you see the look on Kurama's face a minute ago? There's someth'n going on between him and that girl. Now, listen, I know Kurama's a good guy and all, but I think there's something here that we don't know."

The Koorime rolled his eyes, "Hn. You think? I find that rather hard to believe." He mentally cursed himself for paying more attention to what was happening than to his surroundings. It was and unforgivably careless thing him for him to do.

"SHUT UP!" the baka yelled.

Hiei didn't even bother to respond as the toddler cleared his throat, "I think Kuwabara may have a point, but I trust Kurama. Hiei, you're relieved of that mission-"

"And my sentence," the apparition cut him off, "Just like the ferry girl said earlier."

Botan shifted uneasily when Koenma turned his attention towards her, "Is this true, Botan?"

"W-well, Sir…" she wasn't exactly sure how she could get out of this, "I didn't think that he would agree to take the girl any other way… so it seemed smart at the time…" Laughing nervously, the ferry-girl made a mental note to never lie again… ever.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, but your penalty still stands." Seeing the demon twitch, Koenma quickly added, "Botan, why don't you go open a portal for Kurama and the rest to get home through?"

Smiling gratefully, Botan nodded, "Yes, Sir, right away!" She hurried out of the room, grabbing Yusuke and Kuwabara as she left.

(((((((-)))))))

Kouga's eyes opened as soon as the energy died down. He wasn't too sure, but he had felt something in the shards; as though they were reacting to a greater force. Two greater forces. At least his shards were calm now. The Northern Lord would've put more thought into the subject… had the scent of SesshouMaru not been so close.

He looked up to see the Western Lord staring, impassively, down at him. Quickly, the wolf stood up and dusted himself off as though nothing odd had happened at all, "Hey, SesshouMaru, I got some questions for ya'!" His smirk was as cocky as ever.

"We can discuss things inside," SesshouMaru turned to walk back inside, hearing Kouga following behind him.

Rolling his eyes at the dog's attitude, Kouga followed him. He knew that there was a very good chance that Kagome was back- and Naraku as well- and figured that SesshouMaru would know something about it. After all, he seemed to know everything about everything… which pissed Kouga off to no ends most of the time.

(Ok, another chapter… that took forever to write… actually, it took about two or so hours… but that's not the point! It was very wordy, but that's alright, I guess. Its not as long as I had hoped it would be, but I wouldn't have a next chapter if I put everything down in this chapter. I think Keiko might make an appearance in the next one… but I doubt it. I need to find the right place to put events and all. I tried to include every character that has something to do with the plot in this… and an interesting thought came to mind. Kohaku/Souta pairing. Personally, I think its adorable, but I might as well see what the fans think… all few of you that still bother to read this. ((and words cannot properly describe how much I appreciate that)) Anywho, I should go… I'm getting so tired I'm semi-poetic. -.- Oyasumi, mina-san.)

(PS. Since I'm so tired I'm not going to bother going over this for mistakes once again before posting... gomen nesai, mina-san... :passes out:)


	9. Part Three, Chapter Nine

Sqeekers- Congrats on getting your comp back and all that. w00t to you! Yeah, I like where this jewel reaction thing is going, too… I just didn't want it to be too predictable with the whole "Kagome good / Naraku evil" thing. That would've been boring. xD Anywho… I'm glad that you're open to the Kohaku/Souta pairing. Not too long ago, I was like "MUST DO EVERYTHING YAOI! . " …which lead to some awkward Naraku/SesshouMaru moments… o.0 So I had stepped back from this story, but now I'm trying to break away from that a bit. I guess I'm still sadly addicted… Either way, there are a lot of people who would have a conniption fit and flame me to death because of the thought of a guy/guy pairing… thanks for being so groovy about it. GO YOU!

L.m KiTsUnE – Holly hell… someone still reads this? o.0;; Well, since you are reading, I may as well update… n.n;; I don't quite remember where I was going with this (its been a while xD) and my writing style has changed a little bit… but I hope it lives up to your expectations. n.n;;

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enough said.

Ch9

After leading Kouga of the Northern Lands to a small meeting room within his keep, SesshouMaru sent a servant off to get them some tea. He then closed the door and kneeled down behind a low table, "You wanted to discuss something with me? Perhaps it would have something to do with the message that a servant of yours dropped off yesterday about the crowning of one of your sons?" The taiyoukai hated being informed of something more times than necessary; and an event of that nature didn't need a second notice.

"Nah, nah," the wolf king sat down, Indian style, on the opposite side of the table, "Its something more important than that!"

The Western Lord arched a brow, "What can be more important than choosing your successor?"

Kouga looked more serious than the inu had ever remembered him being, "Kagome. Is she really back?"

He knew it wouldn't take the wolf demon long to figure that fact out. It was disgusting how he held a female in higher regard than his responsibilities to his lands. SesshouMaru nearly sighed, "Yes, Kouga, she is. And she is being taken care of by Reikai."

"What The Hell Do You Mean 'Being Taken Care Of'!" the demon shouted, taking the phrase the wrong way.

"I mean she is being watched over by Koenma's detectives," it took a lot not to roll his eyes at the other demon. Really, it was times like these that he was reminded of his younger brother and had to remind himself to be patient.

Kouga scoffed, "Like they could do anything against Naraku."

"Kouga, that's none of your concern," SesshouMaru stared impassibly at the other, "Have you forgotten your responsibilities to the Northern lands because of one female?"

"She's not just one female!" the wolf glared at the dog, "She's my woman!"

"You have a mate," the taiyoukai calmly reminded the other. "You have your lands. You are going to name which of your sons is going to rule soon. Kagome and Naraku are no longer your business, as Kagome is fine and Naraku is nowhere to be found."

"LIKE HELL NARAU'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS!" Kouga yelled, growling at the other demon, "He Killed My Tribe!"

SesshouMaru watched as the servant came with the tea and poured it for them before bowing and leaving. He took a sip before talking, "Regardless of that, Kagome is no longer of any concern to you. I have told you everything I know of Naraku when I said that he is nowhere to be found. You have no reason to be here. Please excuse yourself." He had to hold back a smirk at the look on the wolf demon's face.

"Fine! Kouga stood up and glared down at SesshouMaru, "I'll go see Kagome on my own!" He was pissed that SesshouMaru would be such a pompous ass and dismiss his concern for his woman so much! Then again, that was always how the Western lord was. He stormed out of the castle before running off. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he didn't care very much. He just had to blow off some steam and think about what he would do. He already had a mate… but Kagome- his woman- was back. Not only that, but Naraku was back as well. He still wanted his revenge. He didn't even want to think about what evils the dreaded Naraku could be up to at that very moment.

(((((((-)))))))

Naraku stood in the large apartment that the man had owned. It was on the top floor of the building… well, it wasn't on the top floor so much as it was the top floor. He had to enter a special elevator from the floor underneath him to get it. Walking in, there was a central hallway with a kitchen on the right and a bathroom on the left. At the end of the hallway there were two directions you could go.

To the right was a large room that took up most of the floor; it had been decorated with a large television against the wall, and three black couches facing it from different angles- making them look like a 'C'. There was a table in the middle of the 'C' that had various work-related papers carelessly laid out on top of it; the demon decided that he would look over those later.

To the left was another hallway with two doors- one on either side of the hall. He walked over to them. The door on his left lead to the master bedroom- furnished with a king-sized bed, small table near the bed, closet, bathroom, and nothing more. The bathroom door was to the right of the bed. The door on the right was the guest bedroom with the same furnishings, bathroom and all. The only difference between the rooms was that the master bedroom had a lock on it, and the other did not. The business man had not seen the need to clutter the rooms with too much.

Smirking, Naraku walked into the master bedroom and laid down upon the bed. He had never seen a western style bed before, and was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it was. He rolled over and stared at the closet door- people didn't make too much of a deal over his clothing, but he did receive some odd looks from children and teenagers as he walked by. 'Perhaps,' he thought, getting up, 'It is time for me to find something else to wear.'

He walked over to the closet and looked inside of it, not surprised to find a few suits that looked exactly alike, and two pairs of matching shoes. He took a suit out of the closet and looked it over. Black dress pants, white dress shirt, black jacket, black tie. He laid the tie and the jacket on the bed, taking the other two into the bathroom with him.

There was a tub with a shower attached to it. He had never used one of these personally, but the memories of the business man and the foul-mouthed hacker let him know what to do. He stepped into the shower and began to bath as a random thought drifted through his mind, 'I wonder what bathing in here with Kagome would be like…' Cursing himself, he quickly disregarded the thought.

(((((((-)))))))

Botan sighed in relief when everyone exited the portal… in Ningenkai… safely away from the short fire-demon that probably wanted to kill her right about now. She smiled, "Well, I suppose you'll taking her home, Kurama?"

The red-head nodded, "Hai." He smiled at Shippo, "Seeing as it doesn't seem as though you're aloud to be too far apart from her, why don't you stay with us?"

"Or…" the other fox grinned, "you could just leave her with me. After all, it's been a while and we have some catching up to do." His tail twitched slightly in amusement at the flash of gold in the other's eyes.

Shuichi ignored the growl and threat that his other half demanded he vocalize and decided upon a polite smile instead, "SesshouMaru wants you to be around to guard her, but Koenma wants his spirit detective there instead." He looked over at Yusuke, "Would you mind them staying with you?"

"Are you kidd'n me!" Yusuke shook his head, "There's no way the girl can stay with me! Keiko would kill me!" Kuwabara laughed burst into laughter at the thought of his rival being slapped by the short girl. This caused the detective to smack him upside the head.

"Then it's settled," Kurama looked at Kagome and Shippo, "I'm sure mother won't mind you staying with us for a little while."

Shippo burst into laughter, "Mother? Are you a mama's boy or something?"

"You know," Kagome smiled at her 'son', "You used to be something of a mama's boy yourself…" He mumbled something incoherent and crossed his arms over his chest, not wanting to admit that it was true.

Botan blinked, "Uhm… 'Shippo', was it? You're going to have to do something… as you know, humans don't know that demons exist."

Grinning, Shippo took out a leash, "Yeah, yeah." He put it on his forehead and changed in a poof of smoke. It wasn't so much of a change as his fox ears appeared human and his tail was gone. Other than that, he stilled like a young man with green eyes and orange hair. He laughed, "Hey, Yoko, we look like we could be related, don't we?"

"Surprisingly," he blinked at the other, not really noticing it too much before, "Yes… although, I'm not Yoko. I suppose, in a way I am… it's complicated." If their hair had been similar colors, they could pass as brothers.

It wasn't too long before the two humans went home and Botan went back to the Spirit World with the hopes that Hiei had already left and she wouldn't be killed on the spot. Shuichi lead the girl and the fox to his home, trying to think of an excuse to tell his mother.

(((((((-)))))))

Souta was grinning when he got home, a bounce in his step. This caused his aunt to smile at him and ask why he was in such a good mood. He grinned brightly at her, "My sister… she might be… I think she might be alive!"

Shiori smiled sadly at the boy, thinking that he was just unable to except the fact that she was gone. She thought it was odd, though, because he had been taking it very well for a long time. The woman knelt down before Souta and wrapped her arms around him, "It's alright. I'm sure she's just fine, wherever she is."

The child rolled his eyes, "No, really! I know she's alive! And I might get to see her soon!"

Before Shiori could say anything to the poor child, the doorknob turned. They both turned to see who was there as the door opened.

((Ok, short chapter… at least it exists? n.n;; Anyways… it took about two days to get this out… I'm actually starting to get some sort of inspiration going… its odd writing every character… RPing is making me lazy. Instead of 'react to the situation' I actually have to think. xD

I might get the next chapter out soon, but I don't want to make any promises… I might forget about the story… again…))


End file.
